Parejas Random's
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Solo para mentes abiertas xD puesto que no son parejas de Naruto normales. ¡Yaoi y Hetero! ¿Preparados para reír o sonreír? Pareja #1: Orochimaru x Kiba -Dormir- **Conjunto de 100 distintas parejas** -Si no te gustan les recomiendo que no lean-¡Crak fics!


**Disclimer: **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo me adjudico la loca trama xD

* * *

**Aclaraciones de todo el fic: **Van a haber muchas parejas mayormente raras en este fic. Serán One-Shots o Drables. Son 100 parejas en total. Ni mas, ni menos. Es que ya las tengo apuntadas en una libreta. El propósito de este fic es que se rían, o al menos sonrían durante el fic.

. **Tipos de parejas que van a haber: **Heterosexual y Yaoi.

* * *

**Dedicado:** A Kazumi, Midori y a Nicole *mis nee-chan's* por apoyarme y aportar en esta locura. ¡Las adoro!

* * *

**Título del One-Shot:** _Dormir_

**Genero:** _Humor, Yaoi__  
_

**Categoría:** _T_

**Pareja número 1:** _Orochimaru x Kiba_

* * *

**Parejas Randoms**

**By**

Violeta**Blak  
**

* * *

_**1)** _Orochimaru _x_ Kiba

. Título del One-Shot:

- **D**ormi**r **-

* * *

- ¡Orochimaru~kuuuu~n! - gemidos salían de la habitación contraria a la de Kiba, haciendo que este no pudiera pegar el ojo, como sucedía casi todas las noches, desde casi ya un mes.

Suspiró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Oh~~! - y seguían mas y mas ruidos, por lo menos por parte de la fémina victima del pelinegro de esa noche.

Chasquido de lengua por parte de Kiba, mientras se tapaba con las mantas y se volteaba hacia el costado mirando hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

- ¡Mmmmhmm... Siii~~!

Kiba se tapó los oídos con la almohada para tratar de apaciguar los sonidos de la _fémina_.

- ¡M-Mas~!

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Kiba se levantó de su cama, tirando sus mantas hacia un lado, abrió su puerta y cruzó el pequeño pasillo hacia la habitación contraria con la de él, y empezó a tocar la puerta con desesperación.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Orochimaru, deja de follar con la puta de hoy y habré la maldita puerta! - gritó con furia Kiba.

- ¡Ya voy! - gritó Orochimaru desde dentro de la habitación, mientras dejaba a la pobre chica detenida en un orgasmo, salió de la cama fresco como una lechuga, mientras la chica le gritaba que volviera a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. El no le hizo caso y fue y abrió la puerta, sin siquiera ponerse ropa interior. Encaró a Kiba. - ¿Que quieres a estas horas Kiba? - cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyándose en la misma y mirando con una ceja alzada al desastre de chico que tenía frente a sí.

Kiba le enseño los dientes molesto.

- ¡¿Que ''que quiero''? ¡¿Que quiero? ¡Quiero que dejes de traer _zorras _y_ putas_ aquí! ¡No puedo dormir carajo! - gritaba histérico Kiba, mientras meneaba los brazos de un lado a otro, irritado por el sueño.

Orochimaru sonrió y se acercó a Kiba lentamente, cruzado de brazos.

- Ese no es mi problema _perrito_, no es mi culpa de que yo sepa darles tan bien que no puedan contener sus gritos. - le susurró con prepotencia.

Kiba resopló y se pegó contra la pared, suspirando pesadamente, por el sueño.

- Solo quiero dormir de una puta vez... ¿es mucho pedir? - dijo en tono lastimero resbalando por la pared hasta caer al piso sentado, con las piernas estiradas y los ojos con lágrimas. - Solo por una vez... ¿Me_ dejarías _**dormir **Onegai? - suplicó mirando con los ojos brillantes, rojos por el sueño, y grandes, a Orochimaru.

Orochimaru se le quedó mirando, pensando que el de pelo marrón se veía muy violable en esos momentos, y mas rogándole de esa manera...

Orochimaru se arrodilló al lado del menor y le susurró perverso al oído.

- _Si me lo pides de esa manera, no te dejaré dormir en toda la noche y parte del día_ - para luego lamer el lóbulo del mismo.

Kiba brincó en su sitio.

- ¡Eres un pervertido bisexual! - le gritó con terror y apuntándole con el dedo y parándose abruptamente y corriendo hacia su habitación cerrando con llave la misma.

Orochimaru sonrió perverso y se relamió los labios.

- Algún día serás mio, Kiba-_kun_ - susurró con una tétrica risita dándose media vuelta y volviendo a entrar a su cuarto, a continuar con lo que había dejado.

- ... ¡Ah~! ¡Orochimaru-kun~~...!

...

- ¿Kiba?... ¿Kiba?...KIBA...¡KIBA! - le gritó Orochimaru desde fuera de su habitación, tocando la puerta desesperado - ¡Abre! ¡Ahora!

- Grrr - gruño Kiba saliendo de sus sabanas, cuando ya había podido pegar un ojo luego de tres semanas mas y abrió la puerta con desprecio. - ¿Que. Diablos. Quieres.? - escupió entre dientes con veneno.

Orochimaru entró sin permiso a la habitación de Kiba y se acostó en la cama, poniéndose cómodo en la cama del mismo, ante la mirada furiosa y con tic nervioso de Kiba.

- ¡Quítate de ahí! - Le gritó el peli marrón a el oji dorado mientras lo empujaba de la cama con esfuerzo, pero el pelinegro le agarró las manos y en un rápido movimiento lo puso debajo de el. Kiba, cansado, no le dijo nada a el oji dorado - ¿Que quieres? - preguntó entre medio de un bostezo y cerrando los ojos con pereza.

Orochimaru sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a la oreja de el menor.

- _Hoy tengo ganas de hacerte mio... Inizuka_

Kiba abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¡¿Que demonhhjhhhh... - no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que Orochimaru lo había besado intensamente, metiendo su lengua hasta la garganta de el menor.

...

_- ¡Orochimaru~! ¡Ah! ¡Ugh~! _

_- _¡Ey! Ino, ¿crees que Orochimaru se desocupe con Kiba algún día? - preguntó una pelirosa mirando a su rubia amiga, ambas estaban fuera de la puerta del departamento de Kiba y Orochimaru.

_- ¡Grr! ¡Eres estrecho, joder, Kiba! -gruñido medio gemido-_

Ino miró en dirección al departamento y luego miró a su amiga, la cual encendía un cigarrillo, mirándola esperando su respuesta.

Suspiró.

- No lo creo Sakura. Es la primera vez que oigo a Orochimaru-san gemir de esa forma... Creo que el capricho de Kiba va a durar... Y un buen rato...

Sakura dio una calada a su cigarrillo y luego exhalo lentamente.

- Que lamentable... Orochimaru-kun si que era muy buen amante...

...

-_ ¡Itaiiii Orochimaru-kun!_

_- ¡Uh! ¡Aguanta Kiba!_

_- ¡Ah! Maaas~_

_- ¡Co-Como gustessss! ¡Ah!_

_..._

- Orochimaru-san... -

- ¿Que? -

- ¿Ya puedo dormir? -

- ...No -

- ¡Onegai! -

- ... No te dejaré dormir si pones esa cara tan de _**uke** -_

_- ¡Oh! _¡Cállate! ¡Bastardo pervertido! -

- Por esa razón te gusta que te haga mío -

...

- No Sakura - susurró de nuevo Ino. - No tendremos otra oportunidad con el.

Sakura rió.

- Jijiji, si, lo sé. Pero fue divertido ayudarlo a tener en su cama a Kiba...

Ambas, riendo, se fueron de allí.

* * *

**N/A: **_Bueno, estoy media dormida y ya mi padre quiere que me valla a bañar y luego a acostarme... Y bueno, lo voy a hacer... ¡Las amo! ¡Sayorana!_

. _¿Reviews si les dio curiosidad esta loca idea?_ .


End file.
